


Dogs

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter reluctantly agrees to date Vernon's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Dogs  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge  
pairing: Peter Pettigrew/Marge Dursley

* * *

The atmosphere was thick with tension in the Evans house. Crowded around the dinner table along with the Evans parents and their two daughters were Lily's boyfriend and the three friends of his from whom he was nigh inseparable, as well as Petunia's fiance who for some reason had brought along his sister.

The conversation stopped and started awkwardly until they were forced to give up on the idea of having the entire party involved in one coherent discussion and began to chat amongst themselves in smaller groups.

Somehow the topic of dogs came up which was a subject that Marge Dursley was most interested in. She was about to say something about her latest brood of bulldog puppies when the young man seated to her immediate right muttered something about running around with dogs.

"Do you like dogs?" she asked him.

He seemed startled at being addressed directly but quickly recovered, nodded and gave a shaky smile.

Peter found himself nodding a lot while the fat muggle talked his ear off about her bulldog breeding business. He was grateful when the dinner was over and he could escape. Only he found out a few days later he would not be able to escape for long because it seemed that a certain Miss Dursley had taken quite an interest in him and was keen to spend time with him once more.

In the interest of keeping peace with Lily's family, James talked Peter into going on a date with Vernon's sister. Peter strongly considered admitting to his friends right then that he had joined the Death Eaters but in the end he protested very little and went on the date like the chicken he was.

Several weeks later, Peter found himself becoming the reluctant adoptive father of a pair of bulldog puppies.


End file.
